In an industrial setting, whether indoors or outdoors, such as a warehouse, a factory, a dock, an energy plant, or others, a user, whether a human or a machine, may need to know where a first zone ends and a second zone begins or vice versa. For example, the first zone can include a safe zone, a safety equipment required zone, or others. Likewise, the second zone can include a hazardous zone, a no mobile device zone, or others. As such, the industrial setting hosts a set of signs or surface markers, inclusive of a paint or a tape, such as a floor sign or marker, a wall sign or marker, a ceiling sign or marker, or others, that notify the user where the first zone ends and the second zone begins or vice versa. However, the set of signs or surface markers often break, fade, or get erased, whether chemically, such as due to chemicals present in air, or mechanically, such as via a clothing item, a shoe sole, a tire, a continuous track, or others. Similarly, the set of signs or markers is often difficult to recognize or see, such as under a poor lighting condition, a bad weather environment, a dusty environment, or others. Resultantly, the user has difficult time identifying where the first zone ends and the second zone begins or vice versa. Furthermore, in the industrial setting, since the set of signs or markers is constantly present, a human user can get used to the set of signs or markers with time and thereby ignore the set of signs or markers. As such, this state of being can lead to an inefficient use of resources or a dangerous situation. Furthermore, in the industrial setting, there can arise a need to notify the user of a movement of an object, whether dangerous or non-dangerous, that can cause an injury or a damage upon impact, whether physical or non-physical, whether with the user, another user, or another object. These technical problems become even more acute cumulatively.
In a transportation setting, whether indoors or outdoors, such as on a road, a rail track, or others, a vehicular driver, whether a human or a machine, may need to be notified of a presence of an object in a vehicular path, especially in a poorly illuminated environment, such as a tunnel or an overpass, in a bad weather environment, or at nighttime. For example, the object can include an animate object, such as a human or an animal, or an inanimate object, such as a trash item, a pile of snow, a fallen tree, a crate, or others. Likewise, when the vehicular path is not regulated or unmarked, the vehicular driver may be even further in need of being notified of the presence of the object. These technical problems become even more acute cumulatively.
In a public space setting having a large number of people, whether indoors or outdoors, such as an airport, a train station, a bus station, a park, a museum, a mall, a school, a stadium, a concert hall, or others, a user, whether a human or a machine, may need to detect a suspicious object and notify at least some of the people or a security personnel of the suspicious object. For example, the suspicious object can include an unattended bag/suitcase/container, a suspicious human movement, a suspicious vehicular movement, or others. These technical problems become even more acute cumulatively.